Champion of the Gods
by scooter752
Summary: Ioun god of prophecy has seen the fall of the gods. Orcus has consolidated power on a planet the gods have forsaken, that planet is Earth. Though Ioun has seen disaster he has also seen hope in the birth of a child with power to rival a god. AU


Chapter 1

It was a dark and damp cavern lost to time in the sands of Egypt. a man, or if you could even call him that anymore, named Tom Riddle walked with what looked like a stick in his hand. he was walking ancient halls that hadn't been trod in millennia. All to seek the knowledge of immortality. You see Tom was a powerful wizard and those with power always crave more. So in his pursuit of power he came across a tome written about the ancient gods of the ethereal. One god in particular Orcus who was worshiped even before the false god Ra and his lackeys. He was the Demon Prince of the undead and reveled in cheating death. This was all that mattered for one Tom Riddle, or as he called himself now Lord Voldemort. After a maze of tunnels and traps Lord Voldemort finally laid his eyes on his prize. A tome of knowledge passed down by the Demon Prince Orcus to his followers many millennia ago. What Tom looked at was a knowledge he couldnt comprehend. but with a flick of his "wand" the words became legible. An evil smirk could be seen forming on his face as he read and the malicious glint in his eyes was growing.

'This is it. here is the knowledge to make me immortal, invisible to death.'

Lord Voldemort seemed to look up at nothing then nodded to himself and with a pop disappeared from that dark cavern. Never noticing the eyes of the statue of Orcus glowing and a smile forming on the supposedly stone face.

In the realm of the ethereal Ioun, the god of knowledge, prophecy, and skill was plagued with visions that shook him to the core. visions of death and destruction. Dead rising from the grave and demons walking the sentient plane. All led by a Necromatic liche given power by Orcus. Promise your soul to Orcus, eat of his flesh and drink of his blood, and through him you will gain life everlasting. Mercy is a luxury that none are worthy of; suffering and torment are the fuel that will empower Orcus' ascent. The worshippers of Orcus will overwhelm the world in a tide of undeath and even the gods will perish. The words spoken by the Necromancer Voldemort. He carried the wand of Orcus and the Orcusblade on his hip. An army of undead being destroying the light and all of creation. The worst part being that through a ritual of the necromancer, Orcus himself led the assault on the gods and to their eventual doom.

The vision past and a very distraught god was awakened from his stupor. He quickly set off to see the Raven Queen. She hating Orcus the most would be the first to here the news of the impending attack on the gods.

"Raven Queen, Orcus has made his move. A sorcerer on the planet earth has found the knowledge to raise the Demon Prince from the abyss. He will find the wand of Orcus and the Orcusblade and all will fall before him. He will lead an army of undead monsters against the gods and we will fail. I see no hope because in our youth when the worlds were created we spurned this world leaving it to the primal powers. There are no acolytes of mine on this planet and it would take more than just one hero to stem the tide of Orcus."

The Raven Queen looked to be in shock for the Demon Prince of the Undead was always vying for her throne as ruler of the dead. "This can not be. The gods can not allow that abomination to rise. I will not stand for it. I believe that I have a disciple walking the land of Dyss right now. He has reached the power of a demigod and he travels with 2 of the same power. His name is Ripley an elf ranger devoted to me. He is accompanied by a battle cleric of Kord and an avenger of Bahamut. I believe they too have the same power. With the combined powers of us we may be able to sent them through time and space to this world we have forsaken and destroy this necromancer before he can raise the abomination."

"I suppose that is our best option. Where do they rest now."

But before she could answer Ioun was once again plagued with a vision. This time a boy with black hair and with power that could match any god. Then a house where a mother and father were hiding.

"Lily run its him, take Harry and Andrew and go." the woman ran and traveled further up into the house. Bright lights were flashing in the den when the father was struck by a green bolt and laid motionless. The evil that was Voldemort followed the mother up into the house and soon cornered her in a room that looked to belong to the children.

"Please not my children, take me." the women pleaded.

"Step aside mud blood I came here for the boys. If you step aside you will live."

"No not my boys take me, take me." she pleaded once more.

"As you wish 'Avada Kedavra'" he said with the wand pointed at the woman. She too like her husband fell motionless.

"So which one of you is supposed to destroy me. Is it you harry" he said pointing to the one with black hair, "Or is it you Andrew," turning to look at the other with red hair. "No matter you will both be dead in a moment." The man known as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and repeated the words that took the life of his parents 'Avada Kedavra' and once again the green light flew towards the boy, the same that killed his parents, but this time a golden shield sprung up over the boys and the dark magic was repelled straight back at its caster. Not expecting this Voldemort was struck in the chest and his body destroyed but his spirit remained anchor to the living plane.

The wizards of this world held the boy, Andrew as the boy-who-lived. His brother Harry was sent to live with his last living relatives because the wizards could sense no magic in him. There he lived a horrible life and at the age of 17 he committed suicide. It was then that the tide of evil rose over this world and overwhelmed the gods.

"Ioun what did you see." Spoke the Raven Queen.

"Gather the gods and bring the heros to this plane. I have seen our champion and it will be their job to bring him to us.


End file.
